Mechanics and Sunflowers: A Cinderella Story
by Phantom Rush
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young mechanic named Chun-Yan Wang. She lives with her sister and three step-sisters; two of whom treat her horribly. She dreams of breaking free from their clutches and to find her Prince Charming, which may not be hard to find. fem!China/Russia, America/fem!Canada, fem!Japan/Greece and many more pairings! First Hetalia story EVER! AU
1. Chun-Yan the Mechanic

**Mechanics and Sunflowers: A Cinderella Story**

**Roche: As I have mentioned in the note beforehand, this is Chapter One. I may gender bend the others OR keep them the same. Human names, of course, will be used and there will be some OOC and some language sprinkled in (Courtesy of Alice). This is based on Cinderella. Now, Matilda? **

**Matilda: (Whispers) Roche doesn't own Hetalia or the story/concept of Cinderella. **

**Roche: Thank you, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chun-Yan the Mechanic**

**Chun-Yan's POV**

"Okay, I just need to fix this oil spill and you're ready to go, aru!" I said happily to one of my best customers, Lovino Vargas, my sister, Sakura's best friend, Daisy Vargas's older brother. "That will be great, Chun-Yan, thank you very much!" The Italian replied happily. I checked the source of the problem once more before getting right to it. "Ah, I see the problem…" I mumbled as I tightened the Oil Pan Leak and made sure nothing leaked afterwards.

"Okay, we're all done, aru." I slid out from under the car and stood up, grease smeared on my face.

"Thank you very much, how much?" Lovino asked as we headed to the office.

"Ask Antonio up at front, he'll be able to help you." I nodded my head to the Spaniard and Lovino nodded his head in thanks. I checked the clock once more. I only had an hour left before school, so I decided to check on another customer.

"What are you still doing here, Chun-Yan, you need to get ready for school!" I turned to my boss's son and crush Alfred. I've had a crush on him since, well, since when we were little kids in elementary school.

"Well, I need to make ends meet if I want to get into college and to help finance our home for my stupid step-sisters, ever since my dad died, we've lost a lot of money and we're on the verge of bankruptcy, aru." I replied to the American, who nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can stay in and be late. Come on, get ready for school." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine…" I mumbled as I headed home to get my stuff ready and face the wrath of my two step-sisters.

"Hey, Chun-Yan, can you wash all of my clothes? I'm planning on wearing them Saturday for the school dance." Francine placed a bunch of clothes in my arms.

"But you wore these clothes last year, aru!" I protested.

"No one's going to care! I'm the most popular girl in school; they'll think it's a fashion statement." Francine cackled as I rolled my eyes.

The oldest, Francine, was the snobbiest, narcissistic girl I've known. All she ever cared about was no one but herself;

"Chun-Yan, could you please make more of those dumplings?"

"Could you be more patient, please, aru? I have to do your sister's laundry, aru!" I told her.

"Who cares? I just want my damn food! If you don't get it, you're not getting any food tonight." I sighed.

"Then why can't you make your own food?" I muttered to myself which was loud enough for the Brit to hear.

"Because I have no time you git," I received a smack across the face and I tumbled backwards unto the ground. Alice just scowls then laughs at me.

"You're way too clumsy, fine, I'll do it myself." Alice continued to laugh as I looked at her retreating form in disgust. Alice is the middle child, and our resident hot-tempered, cynical, and foul-mouthed step-sister, who cannot cook, even if she says she can.

"Are you okay," I looked up to see Sakura, my little sister and Matilda, who had a concerned look on her face. Matilda is the youngest sister of Francine and Alice and while they treat Sakura and I like slaves, she just stands by, being too shy to anger her sisters or to speak up, but she's actually the only step-family member who is the kindest to both me and my little sister; I just wish she would speak up more.

"I'm fine you guys, aru." I stood up and dusted myself of groaned at the sight of Francine's clothes on the floor.

"Aiyah, there's an oil stain, aru." I showed the two the damage.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it. Just go get ready for school."

"But," I tried to protest.

"No excuses now go get ready." Matilda pushed me to the room that Sakura and I shared which just so happened to be the attic and I got my clothes ready and headed down the stairs for a quick shower. I washed all of the grime and dirt off of me and I felt refreshed.

Once I got dressed, I dried my hair and combed it out, and then tied it into a side pony. I finished what I had to do and went to make breakfast, which, unfortunately, Alice had done already.

"Do you want some?" Alice put the disgusting looking scone to my face and I shook off her offer.

"No thanks, I'll just have some juice, aru." I evaded her advances and made my way to the fridge and got some juice. I looked at the clock and rushed to get my stuff ready. I looked at the keys on the peg and realized it was my chance to use the car that I rightfully own, but never got to use since, well, they claimed it. I

"I'll take that, we'll see you at school, bitches! Come on, Matilda," Francine gestured for the young girl to follow her to the car. Matilda gave me a small smile before following her sisters.

"Aiyah! I can't believe them, aru! First, they take the car that dad gave us when he died, second, they treat us like we're the enemy, well, except for Matilda of course…"

"Chun-Yan, you need to calm down…here, hold Panda and you'll be okay…" I smiled as I cuddled with Panda for a bit and an idea came. I whipped out my phone and called Ivan.

"Hey Ivan,"

"Hello, my little sunflower, how are you doing today?" I blushed at the compliment but shook it off.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway, Sakura and I need a favour, aru."

"Let me guess, your sisters took your car again and you don't have a ride to school?" I rolled my eyes then smiled.

"You know me so well, aru!" I answered sarcastically.

"No worries, I'll be over in a bit." And with that, Ivan hung up. I breathe a sigh of relief as I went to the kitchen, only to receive a smirk from my little sister.

"What?" I questioned.

"You LIKE him!" Sakura teased.

"No, I don't! I like Alfred, not Ivan; he's my best friend, and nothing is going to change that. Besides, he might like someone else." Sakura got up from her seat and went to get her backpack.

"You still like him…" she mumbled.

"AIYAH, I'm telling you the truth, aru!" I growled in frustration before hearing the sound of a horn outside of the house.

"Guess he's here," I mumbled as I got my bag and put on my shoes.

"Come on, little one, he's here." We went out of the house and I locked the door. I sat in the front with Ivan while Sakura sat in the back alone.

"So, how was work?" Ivan asked me.

"It went well, Heracles came for an oil change, aru," I said loudly for Sakura to hear as she began to blush. If you didn't know already, Sakura has a crush and the Cat-loving Greek.

"And Daisy's brother, Lovino came in because his car had an oil leak, aru. That's pretty much all I had to do, aru." I explained to the boy who was staring at me the whole time.

"EYES ON THE ROAD, ARU," Ivan snapped out his daze before stopping at a red light.

"Geez, what's up with you today, aru?" I teased and he blushed.

"Nothing, I'm fine. So, has anyone asked you to the dance on Saturday?" I shook my head.

"Well, I was kinda waiting for someone to ask me, aru." I mumbled under my breath as I thought about Alfred. His smile, it makes me smile too.

"Who did you want to ask?" Ivan teased

"I'm not telling you, aru!"

"Why not, we're friends, da?" Ivan pressed on.

"It's embarrassing, aru!"

"Fine, don't tell me…" Ivan mumbled.

"It's Alfred…" I exclaimed.

"Oh…" Ivan looked pained and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong, aru?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he muttered as we pulled up at the school.

* * *

**Ivan's POV**

Why can't she see that I like her? I know that Alphonse or whatever his name was works with Chun-Yan, and that I only knew her since junior high, but this guys had an advantage because she's known him since elementary school. Maybe I'll never get my chance.

I park my car and we head into the school, Gakuen Hetalia (Hetalia Academy). I had History with Chun-Yan, along with Math, Science and Culinary Arts, so we pretty much see each other all the time.

"I'll see you later Sakura!" Chun-Yan waved to her sister who went to talk with her friends.

"What about you?" I turned to Chun-Yan with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Did you ask anyone to the dance?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was going to, but she's going with someone else," I replied sullenly trying to hint that I wanted to ask her.

"Oh, that's too bad…" well, that didn't work. We walked in silence as we reached our first class. I tried to sit next to Chun-Yan as usual before Alfred inexplicably took my seat. I growled and sat behind her instead.

"Hey Chun-Yan," I could see Chun-Yan blush at Alfred and I rolled my eyes.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol …" I muttered under my breath as I looked out the window before it was blocked by Natalya.

"Hi Ivan…" This girl gets on my nerves, but if she doesn't get her way, she gets pretty pissed (and I mean it; I've seen people face her wrath).

"Hi Natalya, how are you doing?"

"Not much!" she giggled while I mentally rolled my eyes. I turned to Chun-Yan who was still busy talking to Alfred. I sigh as I turn my attention backed to the crazy chick.

"So, who are you going to the dance with?" Natalya asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm going; I'm actually quite busy that night so…"

"Then it's settled; we're going together."

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to go with…"

"Go…with…me" she said eerily nearly making me jump out of my skin. I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Okay, pick me up at seven tomorrow. Don't be late!" Natalya winked at me before heading to her seat up at the front. I shuddered as our History teacher, Mr. Adnan (AKA Turkey) made his way into the class.

"So, what did you and Alfred talk about?" I asked Chun-Yan as we headed to our next class.

"Oh, he talked about work, and that's pretty much it." Chun-Yan replied as we went our separate ways; she had mechanics while I had music. She knew that I played the trombone in band; but she didn't know I got secret piano lessons with Roderich Edelstein every day after school. I hid that lie with working with my sister, Katyusha at our local theme park; which was only half true. I went after piano lessons. I only took the lessons to impress her.

* * *

**After School (Chun-Yan's POV again)**

"Good job today, Chun-Yan," Mr. Jones beamed at me.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning," I got my things ready as I head home by bus. Once I get home, chaos ensues as I'm thrown at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Francine roared as she showed me the oil stain on her dress. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened in the morning.

"I TOLD YOU TO WASH THIS THIS MORNING, YOU BITCH! NOW, I'VE GOT NOTHING TO WEAR!" Francine began to whine as Alice came down the stairs with a stern look on her face.

"What's going on big sis?" Francine showed Alice the dress and her green eyes widened before turning to me.

"I didn't mean to do that. I mean, I was just heading to put those down when…"

"NO TIME FOR YOUR DAMN EXCUSES. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" She walked up to me and began to kick me in the stomach I groaned as I try to stand my ground before being punched down by Francine. They continued to kick me but I never gave up. I try to fight back, but I felt like I was held back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" The two ignored the voice of my sister as my swollen eye widened.

"Get out of here..." I whimpered to her and she shook her head violently.

"No, I'm not leaving you…"

"I don't care; go!" I yelled and she did. Once my step-sisters were done, they just left me there. I got up and made my way up the stairs before collapsing and falling back down. The last thing I see was a foot before I went unconscious.

"Chun-Yan, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see that I'm back in my room. I saw the light shining through my window as I tried to get up, but winced.

"How long have I been out?" I rubbed my head.

"You've been out since last night. I called your boss saying you couldn't make it in because you're sick." Matilda replied, putting a cold cloth on my head.

"No, call him back, I'm still going to work," I tried getting up once more before falling again.

"You need your rest," Matilda tried to calm me down and I did before my blood began to boil.

"Those bitches…THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" I struggled to get, successfully doing so before I trip on my way out of the attic.

"Oh look who's decided to make her grand entrance. Have a good sleep, princess?" I sneered at Francine and Alice as I try to attack them, but was pulled back by Matilda and Sakura.

"Let me at her, she's going to pay,"

"Oh, I heard about your crush on Alfred. Apparently, he's taking Matilda to the dance; bonne chance, loser!" Francine cackled as she made her way down the stairs with Alice in tow. I turned to Matilda and pushed her away as I made my way up the attic stairs and began to cry.

"Chun-Yan, come back, I'm sorry," I ignored my step-sister as I continued to cry.

* * *

**Roche: Hi again! So, I'm going to end it here for today. I know it feels like it's rushed but I have all of exam break to work on this, so don't you worry about it. Please review your thoughts, and I will see you next time! **


	2. Operation: Get Chun-Yan to the Dance!

**Matilda: Welcome back! **

**Kumarie: Who the Hell are you?**

**Matilda: I'm Canada, your owner!**

**Kumarie: Whatever, I want food; FEED ME!**

**Matilda: I will in a second**

**Kumarie: FEED ME!**

**Matilda: Okay, anyway, Roche doesn't own Hetalia or Cinderella. This might go to 5 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Operation: Get Chun-Yan to the Dance**

**Chun-Yan's POV**

"Chun-Yan, I'm sorry. Can we please talk?" I heard Matilda banging on the door. I groaned as I hugged my Panda once more, not daring to open the door.

"Go Away! I'm working on homework, aru!" I yelled back and I went back to hugging Panda.

"At least you understand, right, aru?" My Panda just stared and I sighed. I went to get my sketch book and I started to draw some Pandas and other cute things. Honestly, my sketchbook was filled with these things. I decided to draw a design for a car, so that's what I did. I hear the attic door open and I ignore whoever came in.

"Chun-Yan, can we talk?" I lift my head to see Matilda but I ignore her and go back to sketching.

"Look, I didn't know you had a crush on Al. I actually liked him for a while now and he asked me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all." I looked up at her dark blue eyes and I can see the guilt and the regret in there. I put my sketchbook down and pulled my youngest step-sister into a hug.

"It's okay, aru…" I smiled as I forgave her.

"So, are you still going?" I shook my head.

"I might just work that night, aru. Besides, your sisters won't probably let me go and make me do a bunch of chores like that storybook princess I've heard so much about, aru." Matilda listened intently.

"Damn right you're not going," I yelped as Francine and Alice entered the room/attic. "Because of what you did to my dress, you're staying here and here only. I don't want to hear that you were working at that disgusting place they call a garage or that you were at the dance. Are we clear?" I nodded my head.

"Matilda, come on, we have to get you something for the dance!" Matilda nodded her head as she gave me an apologetic look and left. I looked out the window and see them leave, and I hear Sakura enter the room.

"Hey Chun-Yan, it's not fair you aren't going to the dance." I turned to my little sister. "You know, I can cancel my date with Heracles that night so that I can stay and help." I shook my head.

"It's okay, you go with him. I'm so happy that you got your first date, aru!" I gave her a reassuring hug.

"How about I help you get ready for that night, okay aru?" She nods her head as I helped her pick what to wear. I've never been on a date in my life, but since my sister is going on her first, I might as well help her out and support her. She's been crushing on Ivan's friend for a long time and she finally gets her chance.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I looked at what my sister has laid out for me and then back at her. I could tell she wanted to go with Alfred, but since he's going with Matilda, she would never get her chance. I just wanted to see my sister happy for once. And then, an idea sparked in my mind as I dialled Matilda and Daisy so that they can give me some back up. I made sure that Chun-Yan was doing something else at the moment before I called.

"Ciao, it's Daisy!" Daisy said in her cheeriest voice.

"SHUT UP DAISY! I'm trying to concentrate!" I heard Daisy's brother yell in the background.

"Sorry, big brother! Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm setting up my stuff for Saturday with Chun-Yan. Anyway, I need a favour from you. Just give me a second; I'm going to call Matilda." I dialled Matilda and waited for an answer.

"Allo, this is Matilda," She said.

"Hi, Matilda, Daisy's on the line too."

"Oh hi, Daisy, how are you,"

"I'm fine!" Daisy chirped.

"So what do you need?" Matilda asked.

"Well, I've got an idea on how to sneak Chun-Yan to the dance."

"You do?" Matilda asked surprised.

"Who are you talking to, Matilda?" I heard Alice in the background.

"I'm talking to Lili," Matilda lied before talking to us once more.

"So how do we do it?" Daisy asked.

"Well, first of all, she needs a dress." Matilda replied.

"I know what she can wear. I've seen her wear our mom's old dress and it looks good on her. Maybe she can wear that." I suggested, but made sure Chun-Yan wasn't listening.

"Okay, so we got the dress. Just, how are we getting her there?"

"Well, I can ask Ludwig to drive there once the evil sisters leave and we can help her get ready!" I smiled at Daisy's enthusiasm. "Good idea, we have how to get there and what to wear. Now, what's the theme of the dance?" Matilda asked

"It's a masquerade, why?" I answered back.

"Well then, we just need to find her a mask and we're ready to go!" Daisy squealed happily. We all hung up and I smiled to myself. Operation: Get Chun-Yan to the dance was a go.

I went to find my sister after I stopped talking to Matilda and Daisy and found her wearing our mom's dress.

"Oh sis, it looks beautiful on you," I mumbled quietly. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, but there's a chance I might not wear this, aru." She sighed as she went to change out of it. Well, my dear sister, you're wrong about that.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

"We'll be back by midnight, and you better be here, or else…" Alice and Francine left, Matilda telling them to go on without her and she would catch up since she "wasn't ready yet" and that her date was picking her up later.

"Well, then, Daisy and Ludwig should be here in a few minutes." I looked at the clock before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I ran to the door to see Daisy and Ludwig, who were already ready for the dance.

"Wow, you guys look great!" I commented as I let them in.

"Okay, sweetie, just stay here for a while. We won't take long." She pecked the German's cheek and he blushed. "Oh, you can watch TV while you wait, Ludwig." I suggested as I went up the stairs. Matilda was at the top of our attic ladder with makeup and a hair curler.

"Ready to commence with our plan," I asked as Matilda and Daisy nodded their heads.

"Hey Chun-Yan, can we come in?" I heard her mumble and we barged into the room.

"What's going on, aru?" Chun-Yan asked as she clutched her panda to her chest.

"Well, we're helping you get ready for the dance!" Daisy squeaked. Chun-Yan looked at us with disbelief before shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no…aru. I'll get in trouble if I'm caught, aru!"

"It's okay, we'll make sure Franny or Ally won't catch you at all tonight." Matilda assured her and she smiled.

"Okay then, work your magic!" She announced happily as we told her to take a shower before we can do anything. She did as we told her as Matilda put on some rock songs to get us in the mood. Once Chun-Yan returned, Matilda begins to fix her hair. She begins to braid it into a waterfall braid. She then clips a cherry blossom hairclip with one word in one of the petals; courage. "Okay, now it's my turn!" Daisy squealed as she tries to apply makeup to Chun-Yan's face, but she refuses.

"AIYAH, I'm not wearing makeup, aru!" Chun-Yan squeaked.

"But no one will recognize you, not even Franny and Ally!" Matilda protested and she calms down slightly.

"Okay then," Daisy begins to apply makeup on Chun-Yan as she groans throughout the whole ordeal; she even applies make up to the visible bruises on her body. I hear the doorbell ring and realize it was Heracles. "I'll be back…" I whispered to Matilda. "Please don't move; you're making it hard for me to work!" Daisy complained and big sister did as she was told.

"I got it!" I opened the door and there he was.

"Hi," I mumbled shyly.

"Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks come on in! I'm just helping my sister get ready. You don't mind waiting with Ludwig, right?" Heracles nodded and sat next to Ludwig. I headed back upstairs just as Daisy was done with the makeup.

"There you go, oh you look so pretty!" Chun-Yan sighed after not moving for a long time.

"Okay, now you have to wear Mama's dress," Chun-Yan's eyes widened as she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Careful with the hair," Matilda complained.

"Sorry, now let's put this on!" I went to get the dress while Matilda and Daisy made sure she didn't look in the mirror just yet. I got the dress from the closet and laid it out. We all wanted to help Chun-Yan, but she insisted that I help her. I did up all the buttons and she was done.

* * *

**Chun-Yan's POV (again)**

"Wow," Matilda starts.

"You" Daisy mumbles at lost for words.

"Look" Sakura muttered.

"Amazing…" the three said at the same time.

"I do? Well, I want to see for myself to make sure it's true, aru." They nodded as I walks up to the mirror and gasps. "Wow, all of the bruises look like they're gone!" I murmured as I twirled in the dress.

"That's great," Matilda looked at her watch and gasped.

"I have to go, Alfred's here. I'll see you at the dance," Matilda left and it was just me, Sakura and Daisy.

"What about you, Sakura aru? Is he here, aru?" I asked my sister about Heracles.

"Well, he came when you were getting your makeup done. We'll be following behind you, Daisy and Ludwig on our way there. Oh, don't forget to wear this." Sakura handed me a mask as she and Daisy put theirs on.

"Okay, now we can leave!" Daisy squealed as we made our way down the stairs and I begged Sakura not to let me wear heels since I wasn't good at walking in them.

"Fine, you can wear your flats!" I smirked in victory as we made our way down.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Ludwig complained as Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie," she pecked his lips and he blushed once more.

"Well, are we ready?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded as we made our way to our respective rides and we were off to the dance. I started to get butterflies as we made our way to the school. I prayed and hoped that no one would recognize me.

"You'll be fine, ve! No one will be able to recognize you!" Daisy assured me as we arrived.

"Let's hope not," I mumbled to myself as we walked up the steps to the school. I started to get nervous before Sakura wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"What if someone recognizes me, especially Francine and Alice? I'll be doomed for sure!"

"Look at me…you'll be fine. Now, let me look at your watch." I showed her my watch and she begins to set it up. "Okay, when the alarm goes off, you have to go. It's only 9:50, so you have plenty of time to have fun. I want you to be happy for once…" I smiled at my sister and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," We let go and we enter the ballroom (yes, our school has a ballroom, deal with it,)

* * *

**Ivan's POV**

"I'm having so much fun…" Natalya whispered in my ear and I shuddered slightly from fear. The two of us were dancing, and honestly, I wasn't really happy.

"Yup, me too…" I lied to her, but she still smiles like she believed me. We continued to sway to the music before my eyes land on someone in the crowd; I couldn't tell who since she was wearing a mask like everyone else was, but something told me that I should go talk to her.

"Umm, can you get us some drinks?" I asked Natalya and she nodded, bounding off, giving me time to talk to her. I walked through the crowd and made a beeline for her.

"Umm, hi…" I mumbled, but she heard me.

"Hi there…" she smiled and I couldn't help but blush. No, I can't. I like Chun-Yan, not this girl I just met, but something is telling me it is her.

"Would you like to dance?"

**Roche: BAM! I'm leaving it on a cliffy! Wow, two chapters in one day, man I'm beat. Okay, so please review your thoughts and this will only be 5 chapters, since I have other stories to attend to. I apologize if it was rushed. Good night from Canada! **


	3. Behind the Mask

**Matilda: (Whispers) Welcome back! So this is Chapter three of Mechanics and Sunflowers (Honestly, that's the best title Roche could think of). Anyway, we will continue where we left off with the school dance. Now,**

**Daisy: Roche doesn't own Hetalia. **

**Matilda: That's right; now, enjoy Chapter three! **

**Author Notes: **

**-The Piano piece that Ivan plays is an original song called "Daughter of the Moon" sung by adrisaurus on YouTube. I suggest that you listen to it during one particular scene. **

**-This is NOT a musical…**

**-I didn't give a description of Chun-Yan's dress, so just imagine how you think it would look like.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Behind the Mask**

**Third Person POV**

Chun-Yan stared at Ivan in surprise.

"Bu-but, we just met aru…" Chun-Yan protested.

"That's alright; I don't bite…" Ivan chuckled as he puts his hands around Chun-Yan's waist. She hesitated at first, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started swaying to the music, and Chun-Yan seemed to wonder who was behind the mask; with Ivan thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, Natalya was watching in disgust at the pair as she rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe that slut? She stole my date, and now she's dancing with him. What does she have that I don't have?" She whined to Francine and Alice, who weren't really in the mood for paying attention to their friend's constant whining.

"Well, you think of something; I've got my eyes on someone and he looks like he wants to dance! Ta, ta," Francine walked over to the boy and she danced with him, while Alice and Natalya were watching Chun-Yan in disgust.

"Honestly, who does she think she is?" Alice didn't want to pay any more attention so she went to check on Matilda, who was having a good time with Alfred. Natalya stomped her foot and stormed out of the building.

"I'm having a good time with you," Ivan whispered to Chun-Yan as she began to blush at his advances.

"I usually never go to these things; I'm usually just busy with work or my step-sisters won't let me, aru…" Chun-Yan admitted.

"You have step-sisters?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, their names are Francine, Alice and Matilda; but Matilda is the only sister who is nice to me and my biological sister, Sakura, aru." Ivan's eyes widened in surprise; was this girl, whom he appeared to have just met was his best friend under the mask? Maybe this could be a good time to show her what he's been hiding for a long time.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Chun-Yan nodded as Ivan disappeared into the crowd. Chun-Yan waited patiently, even getting refreshments as Ivan went to get Roderich.

* * *

"Hey Roderich…I need a huge favour..." The tall Russian boy asked his friend/piano teacher.

"Yes, what is it?" Ivan whispered in his ear as he nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll see you there." The Austrian replied. Ivan smiled and playfully slapped him on the back (hard) before going back to Chun-Yan.

"Follow me," he grabbed her hand as he walked her through the halls of the school.

"Where are you taking me, aru?" Chun-Yan questioned before Ivan stopping in front of the music room.

"What are we doing in here, aru?" She looked at Ivan who uncovered the piano and gestured for Chun-Yan to sit next to him. She walked up to the piano bench just as Ivan began to play. The melody was soft and airy, making Chun-Yan feel like dancing. She then closes her eyes as she feels the melody flow through her. She starts to hum a bit before she was tapped on the shoulder by Ivan. She looked over the piano bench to see Roderich playing. He extends his hand and she accepts as the two begin to dance around the room.

"I didn't know you can play piano, aru." Chun-Yan commented as they waltzed around the room.

"There are so many things you don't know about me," Was Ivan's reply as they continued to dance around the room. Chun-Yan was beginning to feel like she was flying, that everything has disappeared around her. Once the song was finished, Ivan twirled her and dipped her head. They hold that position before he leans in and kisses her, surprising our heroine. He brings her back up as he holds the kiss and Chun-Yan starts to enjoy it.

Suddenly, her watch goes off and she lets go, checking the time. "AIYAH," Her eyes bulge before she turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asks as she turns back to him. "I have to go; my step-sisters are going to kill me if I'm not home, aru." Chun-Yan explains as she turns her back to him and begins walking before stopping herself. She walks back up to Ivan and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight; I had a great time." She smiles at him before he removes his mask and reveals his face.

"Ivan?" she mutters to herself in surprise. She stares at him for a moment before she flees. "Thanks again, aru!" She calls out as she runs to the gym and look for her sister, who in turn was looking for her.

* * *

**Chun-Yan's POV**

"Where were you? We have to go!" Sakura questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to find someone who can take us home." We looked around the gym and found Matilda talking to Alfred. "Matilda! We have to go. Can Alfred give us a ride?" Sakura begged.

"No problem, follow me." We followed Alfred to his car and got in. I looked at my watch. Five minutes left until midnight and we needed to get there FAST!

"Sorry to be rude or anything, aru; but can this thing go any faster, aru?" I yelled.

"But I can't go over the speed limit!"

"Are you kidding me Alfred? Since when do you play it safe?"

"Since dad got me a new car. Now, deal with it, we're almost there!" Alfred yelled back.

"Aiyah…" I rubbed my temples as we made it back to the house. Luckily, the car wasn't there.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll see you at work!" I ran all the way to the house and ran all the way up to my room/attic. Sakura helped undo everything and look perfectly normal. After about two minutes, we hear the voices of Francine and Alice float up to the attic.

"AIYAH," I quickly put on my PJ's and act like I was drawing something when they came up.

"Oh, hey, how was th dance?" I tried to act completely natural; while on the inside, I was freaking out.

"It went well! I danced with a lot of guys." Francine said dreamily. "Well, I for one was bored. I couldn't stand to here Natalya's constant complains about some slut who stole her date away from her." Alice complained.

"Who did she go with?" I asked as I brushed my hair and tied it into my normal side pony.

"She went with your friend, Ivan," Alice explained.

"She did aru?" I asked. The two nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get my bed." Francine yawned and left, followed by Alice.

"Oh, we have a list of things for you to do right now…" Alice added. I let out a groan as I went to retrieve the list from the kitchen. "At least I don't have work tomorrow or I would be tired for sure." I mumbled to myself as I got started on all the chores on the list. It was about 2:00 am when Matilda and Sakura came to check on me and I was up to my elbows in dishwater.

"You know, you promised me you would tell me what happened at the dance…" Sakura smirked at me before a blush rushed to my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" I lied as I continued to scrub the grime off of the plate I was holding. "Come on, I'm your sister. You can tell me what happened." Sakura urged me and I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. I couldn't help but smile at what happened at the dance; who knew that Ivan was a romantic? Heat rushed to my cheeks as I thought about that kiss.

"Well?" Matilda quietly asked.

"Okay, so I was in the crowd looking around when this guy walked up to me and asked me to dance. I was hesitant at first, but he seemed to be nice, so we started dancing and I was starting to enjoy myself. I told him a little bit about myself, and that was when he left for a moment and when he came back, he took me to the music room. From there he played piano for me, and then Roderich the piano guy took over and the boy and I began to dance around the music room," I said dreamily.

"What happens next?" Matilda asks.

"Well, after the song was done, he…umm…" I hesitated on the last part.

"What did he do?" Sakura started to jump up and done.

"He…kissed me." I mumbled the last part. Both girls started to squeal.

"Oh, my gosh! You got your first kiss! Who was under the mask?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Oh, come on, please?" I sighed.

"Fine…it was Ivan." Sakura squealed once more.

"I told you!" Sakura gave me a victory smirk. "You like Ivan, you like Ivan…" Sakura skipped around the room.

"Shut up or they'll…"

"So it was you?" I gasp as Francine and Alice come into the kitchen.

"Um, no it wasn't. What are you talking about?" I ask before I was kicked to the wall again. "It's your bloody damn fault that Natalya kept complaining about her date!" Alice continued to kick and I tried to fight back.

"Come on, Alice. Kick her hard! She deserves it." Francine joined in and continued to kick.

"Stop…it…" The girls turned to Matilda, who was shaking with anger.

"What did you say?" Francine went up to her younger sister.

"I said 'stop...it…'" Matilda said more loudly this time.

"What has she ever done to you? What has Sakura ever done to you? Ever since our mom died, you've been treating them like crap; like they were at the bottom of the food chain and you were all the way at the top. I'm sick and tired of the way you've treated them and I won't stand for it any longer." Matilda was shaking from all the anger and frustration she had let out for the first time.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, then why don't you join them?" Francine shoves Matilda into me as I continue to groan in pain.

"You!" Francine pointed to Sakura, who was beginning to whimper. "Clean up this mess. I'm going back to bed," Francine walked away and Alice gave me one last kick before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Matilda…" I whispered.

"It's okay. You guys are my sisters, and we stick together." I gave her a weak smile before I groaned in pain once more.

"Sakura, help your sister to bed. I'll take care of it from here." Matilda ordered the young girl as she hoisted me up and climbed up to our room. She laid me down and I still groaned.

"Here, I got you some ice…" Sakura put an ice pack to my temple and it eased the pain slightly.

"So, now that they found out, what are they going to do?" Sakura asked me a worried expression on her petite face.

"I don't know," Was my reply before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Monday**

**Ivan's POV**

As I drove up to Chun-Yan's house, I kept thinking about Saturday night. Was that really Chun-Yan under that mask? If it was, she looked absolutely beautiful. Although she did "aru" and "aiyah" like she would always say and she did mention having step-sisters; I wonder…

"Hey Ivan…" I hear a knock and look up in surprise to see Chun-Yan waiting for me to unlock my door.

"Sorry, Chun-Yan," I apologized as she climbed into the car.

"It's alright, aru. So how was the dance?" Chun-Yan asks as we made our way to school. "It was good. What about you? How was your night alone at the house?"

"Fine, I didn't really do anything though...aiyah…" she murmured and winced in pain.

"Are you okay, my little sunflower?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, aru! And yes, I'm fine. Do you mind dropping me off at work after school, aru?"

"Yeah that's fine…" I agreed. That's when I came up with an idea. "Hey are you busy after work?"

"Not really. I finished all the chores I had to do. Besides, my step-sisters went out of town for two days to visit their relatives, leaving me, Sakura and Matilda home. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know go to a movie or something. It's not like a date or anything…but we just haven't hanged out in a while and…" I began to blabber like an idiot.

"Sure, I've been meaning to watch Texas Chainsaw 3D but I never got the chance to, aru. I heard it was good, though." Chun-Yan smiled at me. "I'd like that. What time do you finish work?" "Well, I finish around nine, so if your sister lets you stay late, then that's fine, aru." I nodded my head as I parked my car.

"I'll have to call my sister and let her know. I'll see you later," she waved and went to her class while I went to my own before being stopped by none other than.

"Why didn't you dance with me?" I yelped in surprise as Natalya's scary navy eyes stared me down. "What are you talking about?" I lied before trying to dodge her and head to class.

"On Saturday, I left you for only one minute and when I turned around, I found you in the arms of some girl! Who was she?" She questioned. "Excuse me, but I have to go now," I decided to try and avoid the question and speed walk to class.

"You won't avoid me for long, Ivan Braginski! Just you wait!" I shuddered as I reached the art room and breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey are you okay?" I turned to Heracles, who, somehow, brought a cat with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had some Natalya trouble," I explained as I went to get the materials I needed for painting. "I see, well, Sakura told me something interesting this morning," Heracles gave me a sly grin.

"Really, what did she tell you?" I ask as I began to absentmindedly paint.

"Well, she told me who you were dancing with in the music room." I stopped painting for a moment before turning back to the Greek, who was painting a cat…again.

"Who was it?"

"It was Chun-Yan…according to my little cherry blossom, her sister told her what happened, from when you played piano for her and when you kissed her." I began to blush as I began painting again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Well, the date I planned was supposed to be for that question, but now, I just have to confirm it.

* * *

**Outside the Art Room, Natalya's POV**

"So it was her? Just you wait Chun-Yan; I'm going to make your life Hell on Earth." Natalya let out a cackle as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Roche: Hi again! Look just a quick note here. I know Belarus' name is spelt "Natalia", but I liked it with the y in the name better. Thanks for reading Chapter 3 and please review! Or else…kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk okolkolkol* **

***I'm kidding**


	4. I'll Protect You, No Matter What

**Matilda: Bienvenue! So, this story is going to end soon, since I've mentioned that Roche only wanted 5 chapters. As usual, she doesn't own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**The following Chapter is Rated M for extreme violence.**

**So, without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'll Protect You, No Matter what…**

**Chun-Yan's POV**

"Wow, school today went by really fast," I mumbled to myself as I drew one more detail in my painting. For some reason, I painted a panda bear (which is what I usually do anyway,) holding sunflowers. I thought back to Ivan's love for the flower and I began to blush.

"So, what did you paint?" I yelped in surprise as I turned to see Feliks, who looked like he was painting a pony in a landscape. "Um, a panda with sunflowers…" I replied shyly. I usually never talked to him, but he was fun to hand around with, even if he was a cross dresser.

"Oh, what a cute panda, listen, I've got something to tell you,"

"What is it, aru?"

"Well, I like heard from Eduard, who told Ravis, who told Elizaveta, who told Mathias, who told Tina (fem!Finland), who told her girlfriend Bernice (fem!Sweden) who told my boyfriend Toris and then told me that Natalya is looking for you." I looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Why is she looking for me, aru?"

"Why do you always say 'aru' at the end of your sentences?" Feliks snapped before recollecting himself. "Well, I'm like not sure, but if she's looking for you, I think that calls for trouble." Feliks warned me. Oh great; she found out! But how could she? I mean, the sisters of evil were sick of her rambling that night at the dance, so they wouldn't tell her…but how?

The bell rings signalling the end of the day as I made my way to my locker and retrieve the things I needed for tonight's homework. I thought back to what Feliks said and thought about Natalya. Would she really want to fight? I decided it was best for me to get this over with. I close my locker only to find a note taped onto it.

"Meet me at the back of the school by the dumpsters. We have some business we need to take care of…"

-N.

I sighed as I went to the back of the school and there she was, in all her evil glory. "I'm glad you came…" Natalya gave me an evil smirk as she sauntered towards me. "You said 'we some business to take care of,' right, aru?" I called out as I put my things down. I rolled my head and stretched a bit.

"Well, then, let's finish this, aru!" I ran and did an impressive flip in the air as I kicked her in the stomach hard. I landed on my feet as she began to throw punches my way. I'm glad I still take martial arts in my free time, but I'm slightly rusty after working in the garage for too long.

"Not bad, Wang…" I still hold my fighting stance as she comes at me again, this time I wasn't as prepared as I was punched in the face and thrown backwards into a couple of garbage cans. I shook it off as I flipped again, but she was armed with a knife and I quickly dodged it. I hissed in pain as the knife slashes my arm and I began to bleed.

"This is what you get for stealing your date!" She yells as I continue to dodge her every move. "How did you know, aru?" I questioned as I flipped over her head.

"I overheard Ivan and the cat lover talking about it in art. Now, I can get my revenge!" She lets out a battle cry as roundhouse kicked her and she trips.

"Chun-Yan, what are you doing?" I turned to see my little sister and Matilda, and various other students who have gathered to see the fight. "What does it look like, Sakura, aru?" I asked sarcastically as I avoided another punch. "You can't fight alone! We're coming to help!" Matilda volunteered.

"No, this is my fight. You guys need to stay out of this, aru!" I let out a groan as Natalya punches me in the stomach. I stumble backwards, but I still hold my stance I lunge at her once more.

* * *

**Ivan's POV**

After school, I went to go look for my little sunflower so that I can drop her off at work. I didn't believe Heracles for a minute when he told me it was Chun-Yan under that mask. I shook the thought off as I grabbed my phone and called Katyusha. I live with her and her husband of two years, Lukas and they are now expecting a child. Enough about them though…

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm going to be a little late tonight,"

"Really, How come?" my sister asks.

"Well, I'm taking Chun-Yan on a date,"

"Oh, really, I'm so happy to hear that! You have to tell me what happened, okay?" I roll my eyes at her innocence as I began to chuckle.

"Maybe I will…I just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't worry,"

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get home…" she hangs up as I do the same. As I walk to my car, I began to hear noises coming from the back of the school. I quickly jog there only to see a crowd of students blocking my view. I spot Sakura and Matilda as I walk towards the group.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"It's Chun-Yan, she and Natalya are getting into a fight." My eyes widened as I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Out of my way," I yelled as the students began disperse at my presence. I spot Chun-Yan, who liked she had cuts and bruises all over her body, but she looked like she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Natalya, what the hell are you doing?" I got in between the two girls.

"She deserves it! She was the one you danced with on Saturday. The girl is a whore; a whore I tell you!" Natalya yells angrily.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I overheard you and that cat loving Greek talking about it." Natalya explained. "And now, I'm going to end you, Chun-Yan," she pulls out a knife. "Once and for all!" she lunges at Chun-Yan. I pushed her out of the way and I wince in pain as the knife enters my arm, stabbing and injuring me.

"Kol kol…" I muttered under my breath.

"Ivan, I didn't mean to," Natalya tries to apologize but I just give her an icy glare and she flees.

"Ivan, are you alright?" I hear Chun-Yan's voice call out weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had much worse than this, kolkolkol…" I chuckled as I winced once more. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Sakura, Matilda, Daisy, Ludwig and Heracles; I need your help, aru." Chun-Yan firmly told me as she rounded up people to help out.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned. "You need to be looked after too," I protested.

"My wounds aren't as bad as yours, aru…" She retorted. I love how headstrong she is, even in a situation like this one. All I could remember seeing was Chun-Yan's worried face as I began to fall inside the black.

* * *

**Chun-Yan's POV**

I'm pacing the hospital waiting room as I wait to hear if Ivan was going to be okay. "This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have gone to the dance; it only lead me to more trouble, aru…" I silently let my tears shed as both Matilda and Sakura comfort me.

"Where is my brother, is he okay?" I raise my head to see Ivan's older sister and her husband walk into the waiting room.

"We don't know yet," I murmured. She walks up to me and gives me a bear hug, her big breast and equally huge baby bump nearly squashing me to death.

"He'll be okay; I just know it, aru." I told myself just as the doctor walks in.

"Okay, so Ivan is doing well. We stitched up the knife wound and he should be able to leave in two days," The doctor confirmed to us. "So, may we see him now, aru?" The doctor nodded as I ran to the room where Ivan was staying. I peeked in to see him stare out the night sky through the window.

"Ivan, I'm really sorry this happened, aru. I should've been the one who got hurt this badly, not you, aru…" Tears began to fall once more as I hid my face in my hands.

"It's not your fault, my little sunflower. Natalya was going to hurt you, but I wouldn't let that happen, so this wound is the result…" He chuckled before he winced once more.

"I'm sorry you had to miss work and our date…" I see her shake her head. "No, it's alright, aru. I told my boss what had happened and he was okay with it, aru." I smile at her as we sat in silence for a good minute or two.

"So, you found out it was me, didn't you, aru?" She asked.

"Well, I was unsure at first; but after talking to you at the dance; along with Heracles babbling about it and Natalya getting into that fight with you, I knew that it was you. And now, I have my proof because you confirmed it," I began to blush.

"So, how about we rearrange that date for Saturday?" Ivan suggested. I gave him a smile and nodded my head. "Okay, but I thought you said it wasn't a date or anything, aru?" I teased as he began to blush as red as his country's famous borscht.

"I was just teasing," I pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, some more people wanted to see you anyway," I waved at him and left only to be greeted by everyone who was waiting in the waiting room with us. "You didn't tell us you were going on a date," Sakura teased.

"Well, now you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work." I smiled to myself as I dialled my boss and asked him if I can come for a late shift. He agreed and I asked if I can take Ivan's car to work. Katyusha agreed under one condition that I gave it a tune-up and an oil change for free. I agreed, got the keys and left.

When I got to work, I did the tune-up and oil change as promised. I decided to skip my break since I just got to work and continued to work on some cars.

"Hey good to see you back, Chun-Yan," I turned and smiled at Alfred, who was eating a burger. "So, how was the dance with Matilda?" I asked as I wiped the oil off of my hands.

"It was great; she also told me how you had a crush on me…" I stopped wiping for a second and turned back to him. "Look, I'm flattered and all, but I love Matilda with all my heart. She's the one who makes me smile every day." Alfred admitted.

"It's alright. I'm happy for the both of you. I hope everything goes well!" I smiled at him and got back to work on another car that just came in. I didn't realize it was Francine and Alice until they came out of the car.

"What are you guys doing home early?"

"That doesn't matter, Chun-Yan. You need to come home now," Alice ordered. "But I just got to work," I protested. "Who cares about your silly job? You're not leaving the house until we die!" Francine slapped across the face as Alice did the same. I decided that this was the last straw.

"Aiyah that is it, aru," I mumbled before I finally lost it.

Matilda was right for standing up to you, aru! I'm sick and tired of having to deal with everything from doing your laundry to cleaning the freaking house, aru. I'm a human being, not some alien, aru. I don't deserve this kind of treatment anymore, aru. You two are old enough to deal with all the chores; we shouldn't have to do everything for you." I fumed.

"So, if you want me or Sakura or Matilda home then you can forget it, aru." I stormed out of the garage before coming back, and I'll take my car keys back thank you very much, aru!" I huffed as I walk away beaming with happiness once I give Sakura a call.

* * *

**Saturday**

**Ivan's POV**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Katyusha asks me as I put on my coat. "Yeah, I'll be alright. The painkillers are working fine, so I shouldn't worry about it for the rest of the night,"

"Okay, but if anything happens give me a call,"

"No, if your water breaks, you and Lukas give me a call," I told her as I went out the door and back to my car. It felt nice to actually start driving after days of rest, but I wanted to see Chun-Yan again. Once I get to her house, I start to feel warm inside. My hands became really clammy as I made my way up to her doorstep.

"Come on Ivan Braginski, you can do this…" I mumbled to myself as I rang the doorbell. "Oh, hey Ivan," Matilda greeted me with a smile and I smiled back to hide the fact that I was still nervous.

"Come on in, Chun-Yan will be down in a minute." I sat myself in the living room as I waited for Chun-Yan, who came down about a few minutes after. I noticed a bunch of boxes surrounding the house and wonder what we're they doing.

"Hey Ivan, are ready to see that movie or are you just going to stand there and stare at me, aru?" Chun-Yan holds out her hand and I take it as we walk hand in hand out of the door. "I'll see you guys later. You guys better be finished packing when I get back." I ordered.

"Oh come on! You're turning into Francine and Alice," Sakura complained. "At least I finished packing my share of things." I replied back. "I was just teasing, aru; I'll help you guys when I get back, aru." I chuckled as we walk to Ivan's car.

"Thanks for the tune-up and oil change. You really didn't have to do that," "It's alright. Besides, your sister wouldn't let me use your car unless I did those two things, aru."

"So, what's with the boxes around the house?" I question her as we near the theater. "Oh, Sakura, Matilda and I are moving out in a few days, aru. We found a nice three bedroom apartment downtown. We're paying the rent using the money I make at the garage, aru.

"What about after you graduate?" I asked as I park the car. "Well, I'm still going to University, and I'm still paying for it with what I make at work." She explains as we get our tickets and our food. While the movie plays and Leatherface starts to kill people, I couldn't help but chuckle throughout the scene.

"I don't get how you find this funny, aru," I heard Chun-Yan mumble as she grips my arm. I know she liked scary movies, like the paranormal stuff that involves ghost and stuff like that but when it came to slasher films, she gets pretty jumpy.

"AIYAH!" she squeaks as Leatherface kills another person. I try my best to comfort her, but I can't help but laugh at the person who got killed. Once the movie is over, Chun-Yan was shaking as we got out.

"I'm never a movie like that ever!" Chun-Yan declared.

"I thought it was funny," I told her truthfully.

"Yeah, I know…" I heard her mutter as I drive her home. Once I get her home, I walk her to the door and she looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"Does it still hurt?" She puts her hand close to the wound but retracts afterwards. I shook my head. "I can't really feel it, but I'm fine. What I'm worried about is you. I mean, you got a cut on your upper arm."

"I know; yet again, mine wasn't as serious. Thanks for taking me, I had fun." "Yeah, you had fun screaming through most of the movie," I received a playful hit on the arm as she pouts. "I'll see you at school," I leaned in to give her peck on the cheek before…

"Oh, just kiss her already!" We both look up to see Sakura and Matilda watching us by Matilda's bedroom window. Chun-Yan glares at them before I surprise her with a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck as she deepens the kiss before letting go.

"I'll see you at school," she smiles before entering the house.

* * *

**Roche: I'm going to write an epilogue for the last chapter. Please review! **


End file.
